


The Painter in the forest

by JohnMandrage



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Dark Forest, Gen, Hunter and Prey, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnMandrage/pseuds/JohnMandrage
Summary: My first attempt at subtle horror.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	The Painter in the forest

In the dead of night, under a full moon found a succubus her prey, at the top of a mighty Clive overlooking a valley. She had trekked the scent of this man many miles expecting to find a lost wanderer or a hero this deep in the forest away from any human settlement. Instead she found an Artist.

There he stood painting his canvas only illuminated by the moon. A devilish smile slipped on her face, a man who was artistically inclined was a rare commodity, his yellow robes tight enough on his frame to revile a slender physic that wouldn't enable him to resist her even if he tried, but what most incised to her was his hair, golden locks that nearly reached his shoulders, yes this one was a keeper. 

Stepping out of the forest she approached him from behind, her steps carefully place as not to stumble on the roots that spread out from the tree stump, on which his canvas rested, and alarm him before she had this little morsel within her grasp. Jet despite her soundless approach he knew.

“Good night friend, what brings me your companionship?” the painter asked in a deep melodic voice that she wanted to hear scream her name.  
“Oh, I spied you here in this dark forest all alone and was curious about your art.” she lied as she turned her eyes away from the painter to look at his art for the first time and her expression turned from amusement to confusion. 

The succubus had expected a panorama of the valley that stretched before them jet the half finished painting was of a grand and alien city which expended under a yellow sky sparkled with black stars and a feeling of wrongness wormed itself into the huntresses heart. “Say what brings you here, you obviously aren't here for the view?” her unease making her restrain herself from pouncing as the artist reacted to her question with a cute giggle. 

“Yes, I fear the few is lost on me.” He said white great amusement and turned to face her. For the first time she saw his face, soft but still distinctly male feathers and soft smiling lips that would have made her swoon any other time went ignored as her attention was drawn to his eyes. 

She jumped back easily twenty foot half a second after making contact with these milky orbs, all carnal desires forgotten as she drew steel. A blind man days away from civilization all on his own in a forest filled with hungry beast and still hungrier monster girls, something wasn't right. 

“Who are you? What is your game!?” she demanded, falls bravado masking her uncertainty, as he turned back to his canvas in a motion that looked more like the ground beneath him turned rather then he himself and then she realized that the “roots” didn't center on the tree stump but beneath the painters long dress like robes. “I'm just a Artist from a city beneath twin suns.” she heard him say as she fled into the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> So did it work or does it fall flat? 
> 
> And did anyone get who this mysterious painter was, a little hint: He likes the colour yellow.


End file.
